As a result of advancements in technology, the resolution of a display device, such as liquid crystal display (LCD) or LCD TV, has gradually been enhanced. The LCD TVs on the current market are usually provided with a High Definition Multimedia Interface (briefed as HDMI hereinafter) or a DisplayPort interface to be connected with a computer or other video devices. The DisplayPort is a new generation of digital video interface standard promoted by VESA (Video Electronics Standards Association), such that the transmission interface of a computer monitor may support the plug-and-play function, which is forecasted to replace the conventional LVDS, DVI and VGA transmission interfaces.
Furthermore, following the development of multimedia technology, the DisplayPort has been developed with a mini displayport connector. The mini displayport connector has gradually and widely been applied in electronic devices. The mini displayport is a micro version of DisplayPort, which was announced by Apple Co., Oct. 14, 2008. Apple provides free and public authorization for other manufactures to develop associated products for mini displayport. The mini displayport has 20 pins, and the pin assignment are as follows: pin 1—ground (GND); pin 2—Hot Plug Detect; pin 3—real signal of Lane 0 (ML_Lane 0 (p)); pin 4—external configuration support 1 (CONFIG1); pin 5—auxiliary signal of Lane 0 (ML_Lane 0 (n)); pin 6—external configuration support 2 (CONFIG2); pin 7—ground (GND); pin 8—ground (GND); pin 9—real signal of Lane 1 (ML_lane 1 (p)); pin 10—real signal of Lane 3 (ML_Lane 3 (p)); pin 11—auxiliary signal of Lane 1 (ML_Lane 1 (n)); pin 12—auxiliary signal of Lane 3 (ML_Lane 3 (n)); pin 13—ground (GND); pin 14—ground (GND); pin 15—real signal of Lane 2 (ML_Lane 2 (p)); pin 16—real signal of auxiliary channel (AUX_CH (p)); pin 17—auxiliary signal of Lane 2 (ML_Lane 2 (n)); pin 18—auxiliary signal of auxiliary channel (AUX_CH(n)); pin 19—ground (GND); and, pin 20—connector power (DP_PWR).
As shown in FIG. 4, conductive terminals of a conventional mini displayport (not shown) are respectively configured on upper and lower sides of the rear of the electric connector, and are electrically connected with a circuit board 200 using through hole connection technology (Through Hole), or called Pin in Paste (PIP) method, and Surface Mount Technology (SMT). The through holes on the circuit board are numbered in odd from #1 to #19, and are arranged in a top-down manner. The through holes, #1, #7, #13 and #19, on the circuit board are used to couple with a ground terminal; and the through holes, #3 and #5, through holes #9 and #11, and through holes #15 and #17, are used to couple with paired high-speed signal terminals, as shown in FIG. 4. Through holes #5 and #7, and through holes #13 and #15 are in different arrangement sequence from the conductive terminals of the connection, such as through hole #7 in front of through holes #5, #15 in front of through hole #13. Therefore, the conductive terminal structure might require modification, because the conductive terminals of the connector should be fitted with the through holes on the circuit board, and crossed pin issues and of signal, skew might occur. In addition, this conductive terminal structure is complicated and hard to fabricate. Thus, there is a need to effectively reduce the signal skew, and to manufacture the conductive terminals with a simple structure, so as to effectively enable stable high-speed signal transmission.